


Tiny Dancer on a Red Piano

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Well,” Kaede said, smiling sweetly, “You could always sleep in your own room, and then no one would wake you up. Until then, you'll have to put up with me playing piano in my sleep!” She wriggled her fingers in the air in demonstration.“Nah, I'm good.” Rantarou shrugged with a lop-sided grin.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Tiny Dancer on a Red Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Big_bunbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/gifts).



Kaede still found herself amazed at just how tiny such a tall person could become, curled up when asleep. A fond smile crossed her face as Rantarou lay beside her, curled in upon himself ever so tightly, as if holding some dearly kept secret close to his chest.

“Nn?” came a sleepy groan as Kaede brushed a stray strand from his face. Rantarou's hair was always so feather-soft that it would have been downright criminal to leave it unpetted, Kaede thought, especially not when he was within arm's reach each and every night since arriving there.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kaede giggled, pulling the covers back up to her chin. The dorm rooms they had been given at Saishuu were perfectly warm at night, but Kaede had always enjoyed the feeling of getting cozy back home. Pulling a throw blanket over her shoulders and flopping onto the couch with a lap full of Steinway catalogs, and the latest issue of _Pianist,_ had been her favorite way to pass an evening back then.

These days, Kaede had a _new_ favorite way to spend the night.

“Yeah, kinda,” Rantarou admitted, propping himself up on one elbow as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“Well,” Kaede said, smiling sweetly, “You could always sleep in your own room, and then no one would wake you up. Until then, you'll have to put up with me playing piano in my sleep!” She wriggled her fingers in the air in demonstration.

“Nah, I'm good.” Rantarou shrugged with a lop-sided grin.

Rolling her eyes, Kaede scooted over until her arms were touching Rantarou's, prompting him to pull her into a comfortable embrace. For someone who told tall tales of epic adventures in the outdoors, his skin was remarkably smooth.

Perhaps should have been more wary of him, a boy who couldn't even disclose his own talent. But once she was able to free everyone from the school, there would be time then, all the time they could ever want to learn about one another.

“If you're okay with it, then I guess I am too.”


End file.
